


A TARDIS Full of (Grown-Up) Children

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Found Family, Mistletoe, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Pure silliness. Rose and Jack tease and bicker, and the Doctor "laments" his choice of companions.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	A TARDIS Full of (Grown-Up) Children

“There’s something almost magical about the TARDIS at Christmas,” Rose says, hanging another ornament on the tree.

“And it can be Christmas on the TARDIS whenever we want!” The Doctor steps back from the garland he’s been hanging to see if it’s even.

“Looks good, Doctor,” Jack says. “You really should hang up some more mistletoe, though.” He winks at Rose.

“I could start taking it down,” the Doctor says, reaching for the nearest sprig.

“You always ruin my fun.” Jack attempts a pout, but when Rose laughs at him he starts to laugh too.

Picking through the box of ornaments, Rose starts humming, then singing. “Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack frost nipping at your nose…”

Jack grins wolfishly and walks over to the tree. He leans in towards Rose, looking like he’s going to kiss her. She glances up--no mistletoe. What’s he doing?

“Ow!” Rose shrieks. “Bloody hell, Jack, why’d you bite my nose?” She rubs her nose, checking to see if he left a mark.

“I had to do it,” says Jack, smug. “The song told me to.”

“The song...Jack, you are _not_ Jack Frost.”

Jack winks. “Close enough.”

“Doctor, can you do something about Captain Jack? He’s _impossible_.”

Rose thinks she sees the corner of the Doctor’s mouth turn upward, but he turns away before she can be sure. “Do I look like your nanny?”

“I don’t need a nanny,” says Jack. Then he sticks out his tongue.

“You’re the brother I never wanted, Jack,” Rose says sweetly.

“You know you love me.”

The Doctor sighs melodramatically. “My TARDIS is full of children,” he says.

“And you love us!” says Rose in a sing-song voice. 

And then she and Jack grab the Doctor by the arms, drag him to the nearest mistletoe, and they each kiss him on the nearest cheek.

“Children,” he mutters. But he can’t hide his smile this time.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 19 - Chestnuts


End file.
